Broken butterfly: The begining
by shatteredglassheart10113
Summary: TO be added later. VincentXOC. This is my first story on here...so if it's not perfect...please help me or don't say anything rude! Thanks -


_I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, this is purely fanmade_

**STORY INTRO**

The thunder roared like a train coming off its tracks and the night air smelled of fire and blood, not very calm was it? Heh, of course when is this world ever calm? not that I can say much about it, never been there. Trapped in this world my "father" calls my home. Oh I'm sorry I mean the Doctor. Always wandering in the world...creating things...going against the law...usual doctor things from what I have read. Never to leave this house...hell I haven't even been to the upstairs of this house! My place is underground. A single window to the world...not much to see but dessert. A few wandering creatures and a few humans riding around. Nothing speacile to any ordinary person but sadly I never get to meet any humans except the Doctor. Yet every so often I see these...men coming to the Doctors house. They go in the house and I hear allot of unwanted commotion, mostly when I take my naps. I hear doors slam and then father comes to check up on me. What could these people be looking for? These are the types of things father keeps from me...I don't like it.

I wandered over to the full length mirror father sat next to my bed. My sky blue hair had grown over the last few weeks…it reached my back now, originally my chin. My purple eyes scanned over my body; I was rather skinny for someone my "age", which was probably not good, I was 17. Father had me dressed in a white dress, a knee length dress. I had snuck a pair of black leather pants on underneath: I never felt comfortable wearing dresses. I sighed and walked away from the mirror. I sat at my computer desk, looking out into a virtual world, the wind howled as the sun casted shadows on the virtual rocks and trees. I could see a few birds scattered from the trees as they took flight to the sky. Did he honestly think this would ease my curiosity? Pathetic. The sound of tires squealing stole my attention and i stood from my computer. Shouting and gunfire rang throughout the house, and I remained in my home, watching the floorboards silently. A final gunshot rang and a thud came from above me, then nothing but silence.

I walked around, my ears to the walls, watching the ceiling floorboards for signs of any movement. I could feel something dripping down my face. I touched my forehead and whipped it before it could get into my eyes. 'Crimson...?' I thought to myself watching it drip down my wrist. 'Blood..?!' I thought watching the liquid, wide eyed and whipping it on my leather pants. (The professor always thought it better for me to wear dresses but I didn't think so...) The blood continued to drip and I moved myself away from the wall as quickly and far as possible. You think a normal young person would find enjoyment in blood but, hey, I'm not normal. The basement door slammed into the wall and slammed shut in an instant. I jumped around, my back to the wall. I didn't know how to fight, he didn't find it fit for me to know how. The professor stumbled down the stairs, and my heart went to ease instantly. He walked over to me, the wall being his support along the way. In the light you could see he was shot in the leg and his rib cage. "They've come" He kept repeating, going through the computers and locking them down securely. "Who" I asked confused helping him lock the computers. He shoved me out of the way and did something before locking it down

"They!" He coughed, blood slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth. He grabbed something circular and pressed a button. A circular space opened on the ground, a glowing liquid filled it. I looked at the doctor and back at the tank, filling with liquid. Something slid around my neck. It was cold and made me jump. I turned around, the doctors hands around my neck, choking me. 'They've come for me...but they may not have you..." He wheezed. I grabbed his hands, trying to free myself. Why was he doing this? Why are they after him. And me? "A failed experiment..." His hands began to loosen and shake. "A broken...butterfly..." he smiled sadly before he shoved me backwards, my legs giving out. In that instant, the door slammed open and in came stomping some strange men all dressed in the same uniform, gun aimed and ready. They killed the professor that day, a clean shot to the head & drilled full of holes. I watched in horror as everything i knew smashed into the wind, leaving nothing in its wake.

My eyes grew heavy as i slowly sank into the liquid, my breathing slowing into a calm, almost sleeping state. My eyelids became heavy and I fought the urge to fall into sleep. A sudden hand landed on the glass; a tall, almost shy or timid man stood before me. "Sir...what do we do about her?" he asked, his voice deep and a certain emotion I couldn't name...sadness? Loneliness? Longingness? Whatever it was...he looked at me with those crimson eyes...and I could feel it. His pain. "Leave her...she'll be fine. this tank gives her everything she needs...nutrients. water, and she may sleep whenever she wishes." The "Sir" walked over to "my" computer and began to look through the data: MAH: Mechanically Altered Humanoid...heh not very creative.." he scoffed and stood up. "Alright boys...shut this lab down..." he sighed and kicked one of the computers clear off the table. The man at my glass turned sharply. "But Sir! She'll die! I thought-" He was cut off by a glare from his superior "We cannot let something like this exist. Simple as that!" The soldiers commenced destroying thee lab as the man turned back around to me. "I won't let them hurt you.." he smiled sadly and pressed a few keys on "my" computer, and the water turned a crimson color. I slowly raised my hand to the glass, the man following as if telling me everything was going to be alright. He gave me a reassuring smile and that smile was the last thing I saw before everything turned red.

It's been 6 years since then...

FIRST VINCENT STORY! WOOT!


End file.
